BakuNano
The BakuNano are advanced versions of'' ''Battle Gear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Anime BakuNano raise a Bakugan's power to innumerable, uncontrollable heights. They also don't require Ability Cards, like Mechtogan, to activate their power. BakuNano/Nano Gear first appeared in episode 7. This was proven in the intro, as well as in the title, BakuNano Explosion. Horridian used his BakuNano Aeroblaze to battle the Bash Brothers and won. BakuNano are more to hurt Bakugan and cause damage than anything else, which makes the use of them potentially dangerous for the audience. Later, in the same episode, Bash Brothers used Shoxrox with their Flash Ingrams and brutally defeated Marucho and Infinity Trister. However, Shun and Taylean appeared and beat the Bash Brothers without using BakuNano. In A Royale Pain, Taylean battled a few Chaos Bakugan equipped with Shoxrox again but easily defeated them. Later, in the battle royale, Robin of Team Anubias and Soon of Team Sellon using their BakuNano - Hyper Pulsor and Slicerix. When Silent Strike appeared, Rafe appeared and used his BakuNano as well - Lanzato. In Interspace Under Siege, the Battle Brawlers except Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom, used their BakuNano to battle the Chaos Bakugan. The BakuNano that were used were Lanzato, Slingpike, Crosstriker and Hammermor. In Bakugan Dimensions, when BakuNano activates, it says BakuNano Boost. In the Anime, they say "BakuNano (name of the BakuNano being used) Destroy!" Description They have the attribute symbols (Copper, Gold, Silver) like the Battle Gear have. In the Anime, BakuNano increases the destructive force of all brawling Bakugan. They are not sold with Ability Cards. Game Nano Gear can be played with a Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titan or a Bakugan. You can carry up to 3 Nano Gear in your force. To play a Nano Gear during a Battle, it's Symbol must match the Gate Card's Color. Add the Nano's G-Power to the Mechtogan's or Bakugan's G-Power. You can play any/all Nano Gear from your Unused Pile. When played solely with a Bakugan, Nano Gear are removed from the game after the battle. In contrast, when attached to Mechtogan, Nano Gear simply go to your Used pile after the battle. Known Nano Gear in Anime List of Nano Gear * Hammermor * Aeroblaze * Bombaplode * Hyper Pulsor * Crosstriker * Slingpike * Sonicanon * Shoxrox (Point Blaster) * Lanzato (Spear Aiges) * Blamtheon * Reconblast * Swipeon * Slicerix * Daftorix * Jamsaber * Orehammer * Spearax Trivia *It seems that BakuNano do not have or use Ability Cards. However, this may have not been shown yet. *Dylan reveals he was the one who created the BakuNano that appeared in Interspace as he is a program made to make things more interesting. *Some New Vestroia Bakugan can support BakuNano, like Neo Dragonoid from the 7 in 1 Maxus set, Foxbat and Cyborg Helios, even though their holes were originally designed for traps. *On all of the BakuNano packagings, they show a Crosstriker with Flash Ingram. *Since nano means a smaller form of units, this could be a smaller form of Battle Gear. This could be why they have the same symbols and why they are smaller than Battle Gear. *On Bakugan Dimensions, all Gold BakuNano gives Life, Will and Strength, Silver gives Strength and Copper gives both Life and Agility. *All BakuNano seem to have a common entrance theme. The Brawlers will say the name of their BakuNano and they say "Destroy!". *5 out of the 6 BakuNanos used by the Brawlers are all Wave 1 Nano Gear. *BakuNano and Battle Gear are different in one particular area. With Battle Gear, the equipment is actually attached or replaces a part of the Bakugan's body. With BakuNano, it appears that they are more like attachments/accessories since most of the BakuNano seem to be handheld weapons. *BakuNano abilities on Bakugan Dimensions are often upgrades or downgrades of previous Battle Gear abilities. *BakuNanos apparently originate from Neathia & Gundalia since Rafe (a Neathian) & Paige (a Gundalian) use BakuNano and Rafe gave Shun & Marucho theirs. **Though like Battle Gear they can be created by other people, such as Dylan and Spectra Phantom. *Rafe's BakuNano was released in Wave 2 but appeared in the Anime first, while the other Brawler's BakuNano released Wave 1 and appeared after Lanzato. Gallery Anime 120px-Screen-shot-2011-03-28-at-17-33-44.png|Shoxrox (Closed) File:Copper Shoxrox.JPG|Shoxrox (Open) File:Darkusnano.JPG|Darkus Flash Ingram using Shoxrox Screen-shot-2011-03-28-at-17-28-512.png|Aeroblaze (Closed) File:Gold Aeroblaze.JPG|Aeroblaze (Open) File:Horridian Aeroblaze.JPG|Horridian (in ball form) with Aeroblaze File:Hrrnms7.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze HyperPulsorClosed.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (closed) HyperPulsorOpen.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (open) Smashion7.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (small form) HyperPulsorInBack.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (real mode) Hyper Pulsor.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (real form) SlicerixClosed.jpg|Slicerix (closed) SlicerixOpen.jpg|Slicerix (open) Smashion5.PNG|Slicerix (small form) Krowll2.png|Slicerix (real form) Smashion13.PNG|Lanzato (closed) Smashion11.PNG|Lanzato (open) Smashion6.PNG|Lanzato equipped to Wolfurio Wolfurio_Battle.png|Lanzato (real form) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.29.58 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Closed) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.05 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Open) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png|Krakenoid equipped with Gem Sabre in Sphere Mode KrakenoidFour.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) closed KrakenoidFive.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) open New Nano.PNG|Spearax Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.43.56 PM.png|Orehammer (closed) Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 1.48.12 PM.png|Orehammer (open) Vertexx and nano.png|Vertexx equipped with Orehammer in Sphere Mode Nano set.png|Vertexx equipped with Orehammer in Real Mode DaftorixOne.jpg|Daftorix (closed) DaftorixTwo.jpg|Daftorix (open) Spyron+bakunano ball form anime.png|Spyron equipped with Daftorix in Sphere Mode Spyron nano anime.png|Spyron equipped with Daftorix in Real mode Baku21.PNG|Slingpike (closed) Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.08.34 PM.png|Slingpike (Open) 2011-05-29 1530.png|Boulderon equipped with Slingpike in Sphere Mode Boulderon_with_Slingpike.png|Boulderon equipped with Slingpike in Real Mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.23.00 PM.png|Crosstriker(Closed) Baku24.PNG|Crosstriker (open) Baku25.PNG|Trister equipped with Crosstriker in Sphere Mode Baku26.PNG|Trister equipped with Crosstriker in Real mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.09.32 PM.png|Hammermor (closed) Baku22.PNG|Hammermor (open) Baku23.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Sphere Mode Tayleanhammermor.PNG|Taylean equipped with Hammermor in Real mode Sn.jpg|Sonicanon (Closed) Sc1.jpg|Sonicanon(Open) Sc2.jpg|Titanium Dragonoid equipped with Sonicanon in Sphere Mode Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 5.44.44 PM.png|Titanium Dragonoid equipped with Sonicanon in Real Mode Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.13.47 AM.png|Bombaplode (Closed) Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.03 AM.png|Bombaplode (Open) Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png Game File:BN Bombaplode-300x262.png|Bombaplode File:BN Crosstriker-300x101.png|Crosstriker File:BN Hammermor-300x115.png|Hammermor File:BN Hyper Pulsor-300x115.png|Hyper Pulsor File:BN Slingpike-300x82.png|Slingpike File:BN Sonicanon-300x101.png|Sonicanon Official3.PNG|Lanzato Official2.PNG|Slicerix Shoxrox.png|Shoxrox Daftorix.png|Daftorix Ability Card Images Sonicanon.jpg|Sonicanon HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Hammermor CrosstrikerBDability.png|Crosstriker Razorspin.jpg|Hyper Pulsor Bombaplodeability.png|Bomaplode LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Lanzato ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg|Shoxrox Daftorix.jpg|Daftorix SlicerixBDAbility.jpg|Slicerix Slingpick.png|Slingpike Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuNano Category:Weapons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions